1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a safety cap for use with the valve on a high-pressure gas cylinder to protect the valve against damage and tampering.
2. Background
High-pressure gas cylinders hold industrial and welding gases, carbon dioxide, oxygen, propane, nitrogen, argon, freon, helium, hydrogen, etc. The gas pressures can range from 2,000 to 3,000 psi. Upon delivery of a high-pressure gas cylinder to its ultimate destination be it a plant, factory, shop, hospital, etc., it is installed for use with its shut-off valve connected to a regulator which has its own monitoring pressure guage. In such installation the valve is exposed to damage and tampering with such high-pressure gas cylinder having sufficient propulsive force to drive through a 12" block wall in the event the shut-off valve is broken off or damaged.
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a safety cap for use with the shut-off valve on a high-pressure gas cylinder so that the valve not only can be protected against damage while being transported to its ultimate destination, but also will function to protect the valve when the gas cylinder is installed against damage and tampering.